


Ass Back Home

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, akaashi is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Akaashi’s s/o is a famous singer who travels but their relationship is a secret.Song ~ Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Ass Back Home

Akaashi sighed as he once again read another article about Y/n L/n and Jason Derulo, or some other artist always presuming that they were together. He didn’t want to be jealous, but he couldn’t help it when he saw his girl with some other guys, wasn’t that normal? 

He knew it was going to be hard when he asked her to be his girlfriend. He knew she would be away often she would be travelling for tours and of course, meeting up with other artists to collaborate on songs, even though he knew that her new song would be a collaboration with Jason Derulo. 

He trusted her, the same way that Bokuto would trust his sets back in high school, the way that Bokuto would always know that Akaashi would always get the ball to him to spike. He knew she would never cheat on him, that wasn’t who she was. He knew by the excitement in her voice when he answered the phone, “Kei!” The excitable giggles paired with the massive happy grin he saw on video call on the rare occasions that she could. Usually, it was voice messages or texts with the time difference, but some times she would stay up late so they could video chat, he would let the small smile grace his features when she would rub her eyes cutely and yawn. The way he would tell her to go to bed cause she is tired and she would pout innocently saying that she wasn’t worn out. She would ask about his day listening as she slowly doses off, he didn’t take it as an insult he just knew she was exhausted. He would sit there smiling at her sleeping face, looking like an innocent child, where she still had her phone in a light grip facing her.

“Good night, my Juliette sleep well. I love you.”

“I… l-love you too my Romeo” would often be mumbled back, in her half-dazed state. With Akaashi’s love of literature, Y/n just slipped it out once called him her Romeo and ever since it stuck.

Running his finger around the rim of his glass he sighed, it had been a few days since he had heard from her, he knew she was busy he had seen on her Twitter and Instagram that they added more tour dates in America as they stadiums had sold out. It had been eight months since the pair were actually in person together. 

“AKAASHI!” He flinched at Bokuto’s sudden loudness as said boy appeared next to him. “Why so, mopey? Oh, you’re missing Y/n aren’t you!" 

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged and gave a slight nod to Bokuto’s question.  
Bokuto suddenly felt terrible for Akaashi. He didn’t know how he felt. He didn’t have a love like Akaashi. His passion is for Volleyball is his true love right now. He remembered the day he introduced Akaashi and Y/n. She was at an after-party of a game that the Black Jackals won and Bokuto dragged Akaashi along. It was like the couple connected instantly and they soon got together. Bokuto would often turn up at Akaashi’s find them sprawled out on the sofa, Y/n with her head in his lap, his fingers running through he hair as he read a book to her. Bokuto had gotten many pictures of them like this. He loved how relaxed Akaashi was around her, a way he hadn’t seen with anyone else. 

"Hey my Romeo, I’m sorry I haven’t called or texted you in a while, the tour has gotten so hectic recently we are doing two shows a day, so most of my fans can come, and watch and my manager wants to add even more dates.” He smiled, enjoying the sound of her voice even if it is over voicemail, and she sounded exhausted. He had woken up for work and seen that he had missed a call from her at three am. “I know you’re going to ask when I am going to be home, but I don’t know at the moment, but soon I hope I’m going to tell my manager that I need a break. I hope to be home for Christmas." 

He knew that she was going to say that. 

"Anyway I miss you my Romeo, I cannot wait to be home and in your arms again. I want to be in our little bubble of love and cuddles, of you reading to me while you play with my hair. I want to be in the studio with you listening to me sing my new songs and telling me which words would work better with the lyrics I have written.” He laughed he did often sit in the studio with her after he finishes work, reading over her new lyrics and crossing out the odd word and putting one that worked better with the theme of the song. He loved watching her pick at the strings of her acoustic guitar playing a few cords and seeing if they worked when she ran her fingers over the keys of the piano. He loved that she could play different instruments.

“I love you so much, Romeo. I hope you sleep well. See you as soon as I can. Bye-bye, my sweet Romeo.”

About three weeks later he was sat at his desk eating his lunch, watch the recent interview Y/n had with OK! Magazine. 

‘So Y/n, when the tour is over what is the first thing you’re going to do?’ Chloe, the interviewer, asked 

'I think it will be sleep we’ve had some busy months recently, most days doing two shows to it is hard work.’ He laughed along with his beloved. 

'We’ve been keeping up to date on your social media, who is this Romeo you keep mentioning, we often see and I quote, I miss you my sweet Romeo, or I love you, Romeo.’ He would always reply, but his account was private so no one unless they followed him and accepted it. 

'My Romeo is waiting for me at home; I promised him I wouldn’t mention him until he is ready for the spotlight as he isn’t an actor or musician. But he is my Romeo, and I am very excited to get home and be with him again.’ He was so glad that she didn’t spill the beans about their relationship. He already had enough of the spotlight with being friends with most of the Black Jackals team, he already has his pictures in magazines when the team goes out, and he gets dragged along with Kuroo by Bukoto and Hinata. 

'Can you tell us one thing about him?’ Chloe pushed for more details about him. He loved how Y/n’s nose would scrunch up, and her left eyebrow would shoot up as he tapped her chin in thought. 

'He was a volleyball setter in high school.’ She smiled. Akaashi smirked at the fact she gave, there were many setters across the world, and narrowing down to him would be hard. 'And he is my bookworm,’

'A setter and bookworm, those don’t often go together!’ Chloe laughed, with Y/n soon joining her. 

'I know, and I have Shoyo Hinata and Kotaro Bokuto. But honestly, if it wasn’t for him I’m sure some of my songs wouldn’t make sense, a lot of my lyrics in my book have his scribbles in changing the odd word here and there, I would often wake up finding him hovering over my lyrics book a mug of coffee in hand proofreading them for me.' 

He couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past his lips at the dig at Bokuto and Hinata’s dislike for books.

'He sound’s like a gem! But back to the fact you’ve met the Black Jackals numbers twenty-one and thirteen. What are they like?“ 

"I’ve met them all I know all the Black Jackals, all their school friends too, I met them all after a match against the Cheehle Ekaterinburg, an old friend Morisuke Yaku I knew from my middle school days invited me along, and that was where I met them. Those two boys even though they were bouncing around the court like anything they still had so much energy, I was shocked that anyone could keep up with them, it was like they were children who had just walked out of an all you can eat sweetshop.’

This caused Chloe to giggle. He liked the way Y/n slyly slipped in how they met.  
'this Romeo of yours you didn’t happen to meet him through your old middle school friend, did you? At this party’ Akaashi’s eyes widen as the interviewer hit the nail on the head, he was impressed at how Y/n kept her facial expression in check, just the usual smile she used for interviews, 

'Ah, well it was through mutual friends that we met.’ He loved how she deflected the question, not letting them on that it was at the party they met.  
He leaned his phone against the pen pot on his desk, leaving the video to play, while he got on with his work, the questions had now turned to make-up and what shampoo she was using. 

Saturday 5th of December 2015 was the day that Y/n finally returned home. She didn’t tell Akaashi she was on her, she knew from Bokuto that they would be at his favourite restaurant that serves his favourite food, Nanohana no Karashiae, in a private room at the back. She drove her car into the car park of the restaurant, taking a deep breath she pulled on her cap and her dark sunglasses as she got out and walked into the restaurant, telling the waiter that she was here for the Bokuto party he nodded and showed her to the door. 

"Thanks, I’ll be fine from here.” She knew from the photo that Bokuto had put up on Twitter that Akaashi had his back to the door, purposely done for this exact reason. Pulling off the hat and glasses, she quietly opened the door slipping in and once again quietly shutting it. The room slowly went quiet as eyes suddenly locked on to her figure. Akaashi frowned at his friends, why did everyone stop talking all of a sudden and why Bokuto and Kuroo had whipped out their phones, pointing it at him, till he started to follow their line of sight.

“I’m home, my Romeo.” His eyes instantly locked with hers the second he heard her voice, as the smiles so wide crossed their face as he flew out of his seat wrapping her up in his arms, tightly as if he loosens his drip she would disappear again, he spun her around. He was ecstatic she was home.  
Nine months, eleven days, sixteen hours and thirty-eight minutes since the last time he held her in his arms. Since he lasted kissed her. Since he last looked into her beautiful deep e/c eyes.

“Happy birthday Romeo.” She giggled as he slowly placed her back on the floor, their foreheads resting against one another.

“You are the best birthday present I could ever ask for.” He said as he entwined his fingers into her hair, pulling her into a deep kiss that was long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's Akaashi time! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
